The Honky Tonk Retrogression
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Sheldon inherits land from his father and has to return to Texas to sort things out. He is reunited a childhood friend. However, Sheldon is not a child anymore, and neither is she. Savannah's a barrel-racing, cattle-roping, hog-hunting WOMAN.
1. Home

Howdy! Alright, this is a brand new fic. Again, a S/OC….or is it? (mwhahaha). Anyhoo, keep being awesome and reviewing!

The Honky Tonk Retrogression

A Big Bang Theory Fanfiction

It was hot, sweltering hot. Sheldon loosened his tie and stared out over the back porch and into the distance. He looked over the land and how it stretched into pasture and fallow farm land. It was all his now. He sighed and walked down the loose, wooden steps. He couldn't even imagine owning more than his collection of comic books, much less twenty acres of land in Texas.

Sheldon ran a hand through his imaculate brown locks. Noone had known that George Cooper even owned the twenty acres that had always been behind the small house. Who knew how it had come into his hands; but, now it was Sheldon's. When his son turned thirty-five, he became the heir of George's "secret garden" as the will executor had called it.

Some secret garden, the land was dry with the hot Texas summer and the brush was low and dry. Sheldon let his lungs fill with the warm air. Dear Lord, what was he going to do with twenty acres?

"Shelly bean, come back inside." Mary's voice called from the screen door. Sheldon obediently did as he was told. Head hung low he ascended the rickety steps once more and looked at his mother and siblings who were sitting at the table.

"What are you going to do?" asked Missy tucking her dark locks behind her ear.

Sheldon was too lost in thought to answer.

"Sheldon, you just think it over." Mary kissed her son's cheek and went off to bed, dragging George Junior with her.

"Shelly?"

"I don't know, Missy. This is hardly the same as Mama's pearls."

Missy wrapped her fingers around her necklace. "Daddy must have had a plan. He must have."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at his sister, "Then, enlighten me."

"I don't know." She came to stand beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "I know you'll figure it out." She walked away, leaving him alone with a decision to make.

Sheldon sat at the table looking out the window at the black silhouette in the foreground of an amber Texas sunset: his land.

The next day, Sheldon walked down the stairs to the smell of sizzling bacon and the clinking of forks on plates.

"Morning, Sheldon," dressed in her bathrobe, Mary handed him a plate, "Syrup's on the table." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Where are George and Missy?"

"Oh, baby, they went home." Sheldon nodded, taking a bite of pancake and chewing slowly, savoring the sweet syrup. It was just like old times. Saturday mornings at home always started with a homecooked breakfast. A nock sounded on the front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sheldon asked his mother.

"Oh, yes, just sit down and eat your breakfast." She walked to the door.

"Mornin' Mrs. Cooper!" A light voice reached Sheldon's ears from the door, through the front foyer and into the kitchen. No! Could it be? Even after all this time? He dropped his fork. Scotting back out of his chair, Sheldon stood and rushed to the door to stand behind his mother.

"So, I'll just drop the plants-Oh! Sheldon, it's been so long!"

Her brilliant smile caused his heart to jump. He looked into her grey eyes as she swept bangs out of her face that were so dirty blonde, they were almost brown.

"Savannah," he lifted a hand and looked at the floor, trying to hide his blush.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, her eyes wide in amazement.

"I had to return home for a while to sort over some details concerning my father's estate."

"Guess that explains the get up." Her eyes scanned his collared shirt and navy blue tie. They, too, had been his fathers.

"Yes, infact, I'm on my way to the courthouse to sign some papers."

"If you want, I could give you a lift."

"Thank you. That would be great!" he smiled brightly, whipped his blazer off of the coat rack, and grabbed his messenger bag, leaving his breakfast totally forgotten.

…

AN: okey doke, just the beginning, the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise. Oh, and I apologize in advance to any Texans,incase my descriptions are off. I've been there many times, but have not lived there. I have lived almost my whole life in the South, though; so, I'm doing my best.


	2. Old Time's Sake

Okay, finally got this up. Have to admit, the pain killers when you get your wisdom teeth out….those are great for inspiration. So, I got some good stuff comin up. Including, of course, a visit from Meemaw. Enjoy….

…

"I cannot believe it: Little Shelly Cooper back from California! It's been ages!" She grined her wide smile at him as they headed down the front walkway. "I can't believe it." She grabbed on to his arm.

"Yes, the last time I saw you was nearly a decade ago." He remembered her black dress at his Daddy's funeral and her comforting arm on his cold shoulder.

"Mmm," she bowed her heard and hooked her thumbs in her belt loops, not knowing what else to say. "Well, here we are." Savannah slapped the hood of the white pickup truck.

"You work for the hardware store?" Sheldon read the company label off of the side.

"Yeah, it's not exactly rocket science; but, I'm good with my hands." He tried not to bristle at her mistake.

"It certaintly isn't."

They piled into the truck and drove off. Both windows were open and Sheldon's face squinched up at the wind in his face, blowing his hair astray. Savannah sat with one elbow out the window and one hand on the wheel. Sheldon watched her fingers tap along with the radio. Running her free hand through her curly hair, she loked over at him and beamed.

"You know, a couple of us are getting together on Friday. If you're going to still be in town, you should joing us."

Sheldon knew that a hometown get-together would no doubt take place in a local pub or bar. There was no way on this Earth he would ever-

"Certainly," he agreed.

"Great!" She pulled up in the looping driveway of the small town's courthouse. "I'll see you then." The truck jerked as she shifted to park. Sheldon reluctantly climbed out.

"See you then," he shyly mimicked. She drove away and Sheldon was still smiling.

…

Friday, Sheldon stared into his suitcase.

"Are you seriously going?" asked George Junior from the bed, munching on a Slim Jim.

"Yes. At least, I think so." He turned to his closet. Other than his superhero T-shirts, chinos, and loafers, Sheldon had nothing packed for his hometown setting.

After a contemplative moment, his brother nodded, "You know, she's way out of your league." Sheldonn cast him aside with a shake of his head.

"I am not going with the hopes of engaging in coitus. This is for… old times' sake."

"Well, in old times, you two were," he crossed his fingers suggestively.

"George, Savannah and I were never a couple." Sheldon turned away and stared back into the closet to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Unfortunately for you," George nudged his younger brother. "Just, hurry up, okay. I don't have all night," He crumpled up his snack wrapper.

"Barbaric," Sheldon shook his head as he headed for a shower.

…

"George, Sheldon, over here!" Sheldon cocked his head at the sound of his voice being called.

"Savannah?" Sheldon called out, squinting in the hazy lighting of the bar.

Wet condensation slipped down his fingers as a beer was placed in his hands.

"Loosen up," George whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Shelly." Savannah's strong arms wrapped around him. "I was beginning to think you'd flown back without saying goodbye."

"Actually, I don't leave until next week." He carefully removed her appendages from his neck, but found himself not wanting to let go of her slim wrists.

"That's great! Guys, you remember Sheldon Cooper?"

"The rocket scientist?" Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Actually, compared to my research, rocketry is fairly rudimentary. My work in String Theory is very close to changing the way we see the universe." This all went over their heads. "This bunch couldn't calculate the torque on a yo-yo," he scoffed to his brother, forgetting that his remark would not be met by Leonard's friendly chuckle. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his hands to fill the awkward silence.

Sheldon spent most of the evening on edge. He sat in the booth as an outcast. His long fingers toyed and twisted around the base of the beer bottle though he never took a sip. Occasionally, loud bouts of laughter would call his attention back to the shindigging. Strangely, he felt a pull stir within him and call him to approach the rest of the group. Before he could logic out of it, he had crossed the floor to the pool table.

"Sheldon, you can be on my team." Savannah handed him a cue stick. She winked at him as she took the first shot, sending the balls scattering across the table.

When it was Sheldon's turn he silently observed the placement of the balls.

"Come on, Shelly," teased George, "I we all know you're bad at sports; but this? Really?" They all laughed. He felt Savannah's arm on his side.

"You got this, Sheldon." She tapped her forehead. He nodded in return. With a quick snap three balls found their way into the pockets. A moment of stunned silence passed.

"It's really just a simple display of physics. By applying a certain amount of force, the yellow one would be sent off at a thirty-five degree angle into that blue one." He pointed at the table then brought his finger tip to where the other balls had been. "The blue ball would then travel at approximately fifty degrees into those two, sending all three into the pocket." He thumped his stick triumphantly.

"Damn, never thought a genius would be so good at shooting pool." Savannah laughed.

…

"Sheldon?" a quiet voice called him over the sound of cicadas. He looked over his shoulder as Savannah sat down next to him, taking a silent swig of her beer. The neon lights from the bar cast over her grey eyes making the grey seem almost green, and her brown locks, almost blonde. The warm summery smell of honeysuckle filled his brain.

"Hello." He went back to staring across the street.

"I sure missed you," she nudged him with her shoulder. "We sure had some crazy times."

Sheldon stared at her in shock. "We? If I recall correctly, it was you who had her hand dug up under that log in the river looking for catfish."

Savannah threw her head back and laughed. It was a kind of laugh that shook the world in light, butterfly tremors. Her hair swung around her face and her eyes lit up.

"You never were one for kanoodling. But I would pay hard money to see the look on your face when I pulled up that one sucker." She sipped her beer.

"No, I wasn't much for hand-fishing, or four-wheeling, or fire cracker bombing."

"No, you weren't." She looked into his eyes and squinted a little bit, as if he had something on his face.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I was just," she sat back a bit and wrapped an arm around the leg she brought to her chest, "just thinking about the fireflies." He looked at her curiously. "You remember, that one night, we snuck out and watched the fireflies. You remember, right?"

Before either could say another thing, George and his friend Rick walked out of the door.

"You ready?" They both called. Sheldon and Savannah each nodded in turn. Sheldon stood beside his brother and Savannah let Rick wrap an arm around her. The Coopers watched as Savannah kissed Rick as they got into their own car and drove home.

The drive back home, Sheldon let his head rest on his shoulder. He stared out over the road as they drove. Occasionally, he'd glance at the pasing asphalt in the side-view mirror.

"So, how was that for 'Old Times' Sake'?" George looked over at his brother. His fingers formed air quotes in midair. Sheldon just wished he'd keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

"I'd forgotten," Sheldon did not look at his older brother.

"Forgotten what? That a girl like Savannah wasn't going to wait around for you to come back from college?"

"I told you we were never together."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you weren't wishing it." Sheldon flashed a scowl and turned back to the open window. He sighed at the feel of the air on his face. He remebered the fire flies.

…

AN: ALRIGHT! Finally! Whoop ! Let's get this one rollllling. Thanks to Jislane for her great ideas. Those will be coming up in a bit. Stay Tuned R and R you know that old song and dance. (*does a dance*) P.S. George Jr? Ehh wanted him kinda rough around the edges; but, does he seem slobbish to you?


	3. Fireflies

Flashback: cause I like to kick it in medias res…oh, writing humor, really not funny…

…

"Sheldon, wait up."

"Hurry, Savannah."

Savannah groaned and chased after her friend. "Slow down. Your legs are longer than mine!"

When she finally caught him, they were standing in the middle of the field.

"Alright, Sheldon. Mama'd kill me if she knew I snuck out." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What the heck are you doing?" She watched him sit carefully in the long grass."

"I'm sitting."

"Okay," Savannah didn't question him, she just sat down beside him. When he didn't say anything she turned to him, "What are we doing?"

"I'm waiting," his blue eyes scanned the sky as the last bits of sun disapeared over the horizon.

"For what?" She squinted into the darkness.

"Photuris lucicrescens," he stated matter of factedly.

"Photo-whatsens-oh!" A bright light flashed right infront of her nose. "Sheldon, if you wanted to see lightning bugs-"

He shushed her. "It's not the same." He smiled up as the insects filled the sky. They all blinked in and out. Each at their own rythym. She liked that about them.

"Why do they do that?" Savannah always asked questions, and it seemed Sheldon always had the answers.

"They're attracting mates," he whispered.

"Heck, if I met a guy with a glowing butt, I'd marry him tomorrow." Savannah fell down into the grass. For the first time, Sheldon looked at her. His brows were furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side as if he were studying her. Then, he busted out laughing. They lay there, side by side in the dry grass, watching the fireflies.

…


	4. Sunflowers

"Sheldon, wake up!"

"DANGER, DANGER!" Sheldon was roused by a set of arms shaking his shoulder. "Savannah? What, what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, come on." She immediately began pulling out clothes for him to wear.

"I'm serious. It is...inapropriate for you to be in my room! We are no longer children! " He stood and towered over her.

"Says the man who took his toys to college," she raised an eyebrow in a roguish grin.

"They weren't toys, they were action figures."

"Whatever, Sheldon." She threw a stack of clothes into his arms. "Just get dressed." And just as quickly as she came, she left.

…

"This is such a great place. What are going to do with it all?" Savannah leaped over a log and continued to bound through the grass. "Why didn't you tell me your daddy left it all to you?"

"I would like to answer you queries in reverse order," he stepped over the same log with caution, bending each lanky leg and lifting it over. "I tell you because it didn't come up and I haven't got a clue." Sheldon swatted at a twig that scraped his pant leg. Well, at least he wouldn't get chiggers. "I'll probrably sell it."

Sheldon watched as Savannah took a knee and sifted her fingers through the dirt. "It's good soil," she said letting the dark earth slip off her hand.

"We could test it. It would just take some litmus pap-"

"Sheldon, it's good dirt. Trust me." Sheldon trusted her. He also trusted that she didn't need good dirt to make something grow. "Oh, and all this sunlight!" She stretched her arms to the sky. "I'd grow sunflowers, rows and rows of em."

"Our sunflowers?" asked Sheldon hopefully. When Sheldon had gone through his Gregor Mendel genetics phase, he'd cross-bred enough of his grandmother's garden to eventually create his pride and joy: super sunflowers. They had won him first place in the science fair and Savannah had been awarded the blue ribbon at the state fair.

"Of course, our sunflowers. Now, let's get along."

"Where are we going?" Sheldon was already beginning to feel his pale skin burn.

"We," she grinned at him adventurously, "are going to explore." Oh, he thought as he trudged on. That smile of hers would surely be the death of him.

…

(flashback)

"Why, hello, Darling." Mary Cooper greeted her at the door. "I bet you're here for Sheldon."

"Yes, ma'am. He's my science fair partner."

"Oh, that's great. He's right upstairs. Go on ahead." Savannah clutched her books to her chest. She took each stair one at a time. She hoped it would make the time go by faster. When she reached the landing, however, she still had two hours before her mother would be back to pick her up. A sigh escaped her lips, she didn't want to work with Sheldon. Noone wanted to ork with Sheldon. He was…weird. Missy was her friend though, and with thought, Savannah bucked up and strode down the hallway.

"Hey, Sheldon," she passed a greeting as she entered his room. There were little peat starter pots and seed packets everywhere.

"Hello, Savannah." He adressed her, but did not look up.

"What are you growing?" She plopped down on the floor next to him.

"Our science fair project." He still did not look at her.

Savannah didn't say anything. She merely sat and watched this strange Cooper boy work. He carefully measured the amount of soil in a cup, poured it into a cup, dug a hole with a ruler, dropped a seed, then covered the whole up again. Next, he stuck in a label on a tooth pick. Savannah couldn't help but smile when she saw that he was planting sunflowers; but, she didn't say anything. She continued to watch as he filled a graduated cylinder with water and poured an exact amount over each little seed pot. How odd, she thought.

"You're doing it worong." She finally said.

"Excuse me?" His eyes met hers. They were blue and very clear.

"You're doing it wrong. They'll never grow." She stuck out her lower lip.

"What, of course they will. They all have the required nutrients, water, and sunlight." He pointed to somekind of growlight apparatus.

"Nope. You aren't loving them." She took a pot and stuck her hand into the bag of soil. With delicate fingers, she pulled a seed out of the packet and placed it in a hole she dug with her pinky. Sheldoon watched her all the while. Then she gently patted the dirt and grabed the water, she poured until the earth was shining and damp.

"No! You'll ruin it that way! You've eliminated constants, introduced too many variables." Savannah wiped her hands on her jeans as she scooted away from Sheldon. His eyes looked ready to bug out of his head.

"Well, I won't let you ruin the flowers," she cradled her pot. "They're my favorites." She seemed to be speaking more to the plant than to Sheldon. He stared at her with those cool blue eyes; but, she was not afraid of him.

"Fine," he gave in, "but, let me do the measuring."

Satisfied, they got to work.

…

Sheldon sighed with relief as the warm water poured over him. Never again, he swore, would he go "exploring" with that woman. Savannah had dragged him across that property all day and now, his muscles were beginning to protest.

When the water turned cold, Sheldon stepped out onto blistered feet. Never again. After dressing, he noticed a piece of paper set on his dresser.

"Shelly Bean,

Savannah's momma invited us for a cook out. No excuses."

This would never end. Before leaving his room, Sheldon decided to call the apartment. On the third ring, Penny picked up.

"Hey, Moonpie, how's Texas?"

Sheldon shrugged down his hackles at her use of his nickname. "Fine. It seems I am to attend a barbecue at a friend's this evening."

"Wow, cowboy," said Penny's joking voice.

"What?"

"That..that TWANG! You sound so…SOUTHERN!" Penny managed to spit out around bursts of laughter. Sheldon twitched slightly. Apparently, his accent was back.

"Penny, please, may I speak to Leonard."

"No can do, he's with Lone Ranger and Tonto at the comic book store."

"Would you have him call me?"

"Okay,"

"Goodbye, Penny."

"Bye, Moonpie." Sheldon hung up. Darn you, Texas.

…

AN: So? Does anyone else fancy Sheldon/Jim's Texas twang?


	5. Fermi's Paradox

AN: Here we are!

…

Sheldon would have been lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the evening. His mother had brought an aluminum pan heavy with its burden of her homemeade, specialty fried chicken. The Coopers and the Buchanans sat around laughing and eating together. Sheldon smiled at the bright atmosphere of conversation and easy summer heat.

"Man, you are so wild for her," George whispered to Sheldon when the talk had drifted away from their side of the picnic table.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act so innocent, I know you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her." George nudged Sheldon and noded his head towards Savannah who was swinging her toddler nephew around on her hip. Sheldon sighed, George was right. His eyes had not left Savannah the entire night. By now, he had memorized everything about her: her lilac dress, her bright laughter, the glint in her grey eyes. He continued to watch as she set down the child and sauntered over to Rick. Sheldon stiffened as she collapsed into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon." George patted his brother's shoulder. Sheldon didn't bother pulling his eyes away. He watched as Rick grabbed her waist. She laughed and kissed his cheek. A flame erupted in Sheldon's gut; but, he instantly repressed it. His gaze lingered a moment longer to see her smile fade as she looked into the red sunset. The August breeze blew through her hair. Sheldon watched as her eyes drifted close over her eyes and she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, her gaze met his. He quickly pulled his head away.

Later, Savannah pulled Sheldon up out of his relaxed, dozing state where he was sitting in a lawn chair. Her hands were strong on his forearm and he obediently followed.

"Let's take a walk," Sheldon thought he detected the slightest tint of a sob in her quiet voice.

""Where are we going?" The keen scientist did not miss Rick's red-faced glare.

They walked for a long time in silence. Slow and Meandering, Savannah swung their arms in the space between them. She never looked up.

"Savannah, this turn of events is a bit disconcerting." He tried to look past her façade of cold reservation. She dropped his hand and trotted ahead of him. He followed, reaizing where they were.

"The old train yard?" he asked skeptically.

"I thought you loved trains."

"Yes, but there haven't been trains here for years." He stood back and watched her tiptoes on the old tracks. She turned back to him and smiled. It lacked its usual shine. Sheldon could tell it was false. They walked until they were sitting on the old platform.

After a moment, Sheldon felt Savannah's head rest on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"How'd you do it, Sheldon?" Her eyes were glossy with brimming tears.

"Do what?"

"How did you get out of here? It seems all of your dreams are coing true. Mine, well, mine never made it off the back porch."

Sheldon swallowed. He didn't have the answer. He didn't say anything. Instead, he looked up at the stars.

"It doesn't make any sense." Sheldon stared up at the night sky. "According to Enrico Fermi, we should have been visited along time ago."

"Maybe we have," said Savannah, nuzzling slightly into his shoulder. His eyes never left the star-littered sky.

"It's like Pandora's box out there."

"Sheldon," said Savannah, "Are you going to kiss me?"

This time, Sheldon looked down at her.

"Kiss you?" His cornflower eyes scanned her face, gauging her sincerity. They traced the curves of her face. He inhaled the honeysuckle and cotton scent of her. Her fingers traced the lines on his palm. Sheldon could feel each tough callus on her peach soft skin. It was all so familiar, and so intoxicating. So, he kissed her.

The taste of lemon and iced tea clung to her smooth rose lips. She kissed him back with earnest. Years of pent up emotion sprung forth, enveloping them in a warm embrace. Savanmah's hands found the way into Sheldon's dark hair, working their way through his neat locks. Sheldon managed to wrap his arms around her, cradling the small of her back.

"SHELDON!" Suddenly, George's raspy voice broke the precious moment as he came crashing through the trees.

"SAVANNAH!" Rick was right behind him, furious.

…

AN: sorry the chapters are so short. This is a lighter fic than I'm used to. Okay, for those of you who don't know, The Fermi Paradox is baisically the idea that with four billion stars and this vast universe how can Earth be so unique as to have life, particularly, sentient beings. Gosh, I am such a nerd. Oh, well you know what they say about Entropy…


	6. Tart

AN: so the "zygomatic process" is that ridgeyish part of the skull kinda between the eyesocket and the ear. Big Shout out thanks to Jislane for her inspirational advice and creative suggestions!

…

"Rick?" sheldon winced at Savannah's grasp on his arms.

"What is this? You're getting cozy with the Cooper kid?"

(flashback)

"Please, Rick," pleaded Sheldon. "It's limited condition. I'm going to get it signed byWil Wheaton!"

"A doll?"

"It's not a doll, it's a Wesley Crusher action figure." Sheldon lunged for the packaged Star Trek figure.

"How about I crush you?" He pitched the toy back at him.

"Please, I'd rather you didn't." Sheldon was nervous. Rick was twice his size.

"Rick," Savannah ran around the corner. Her curly hair bouncing and purple backpack the best thing Sheldon had seen all morning. "Rick, you leave him alone." She was fierce and jabbed her fist into Richard's shoulder.

"Savannah, it's okay." Sheldon broke free of his captor and turned to walk away.

"No, Sheldon," Savannah stood her ground.

"Savannah, really, it's okay. I got my action figure back. See? Let's just go." He tried to pull her away.

"Alright," Savannah shot a wicked glare toward's Rick before raising a knee into the other boy's gut and taing off at a sprint.

(presesent day)

"Calm down," George tried to smooth Rick's raised hackles.

"You saw them!" He broke past George's arms and approached Sheldon. "She can't protect you this time."

"Richard, I-" Sheldon wasn't able to finish his sentence as his Rick's fist collided with his zygomatic process.

Sheldon doubled over; but, he didn't fall. Sheldon didn't really feel the pain. He felt something worse. Deep within him, he felt crushed. All his life, Sheldon Cooper had been pushed around. Now, he had something precious in his grasp and he'd be damned if he didn't give it a fighting chance. He stood straight, his lean height towering over his opponent. Widening his shoulders and planting his feet. With a cursory bout of calculations, Sheldon launched his fist into Rick's side. The hit landed just above the kidneys. Rick dropped to his knees.

Sheldon Lee Cooper had never been one to pack a punch and his attack was an unprecedented of antagonism. No one could do anything but stare slack-jawed and open-mouthed. The physicist was no fool and took this as an opportunity to grab Savannah's wrist and run.

…

"Oh, baby, that bruise looks horrible!" Sheldon winced as his grandmother lifted a wrinkled had to hover over his cheek.

"It's fine," Sheldon looked at his reflection in the hall mirror. His left eye was black and blue. His flesh was bruised almost to his ear; but, he was proud. For once in his life, Sheldon stood up with himself without hiding behind his convoluted jargon and eloquence. He smiled to himself. Savannah was worth it.

"I guess your father would be glad to see you defending a lady." She sipped her tea. "Lord knows she needs it," she added sarcastically. "Gotta love that Tart,"

"Meemaw," Sheldon set down his cup of tea. "Why do you call her that?" His blue eyes stared inquisitively at his grandmother.

"Well, I call you Moon Pie."

"Yes, I know; but, why do you call her Lemon Tart?"

"Because, you'd think, after one bite, it'd be sour; however, add some sugar and butter and it's so sweet you'll be going back for more." She smiled at him.

…

…

AN: There ya go! Oh, and soon be on the look out for Jedimasterathena's very first SHENNY! "The Causality Alteration" Coming soon! As always lots of details on my blog "Love and Books" before updates. (Sorry for the shameless self promotion, ) Thank ya again, Jislane, for your wonderful ideas that have been incorporated through the flashbacks. I couldn't do it without you.


	7. Bazinga

AN: Last chapter..always a sad time. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAVED AND REVIEWED, you guys are, for reals, the best!

…

"What's wrong, Sheldon?" asked Penny, her face kind and strewn with worry. Sheldon found her familiar grin comforting.

"Yeah, added Leonard, "You've just been sitting there all night."

Sheldon continued to stare at his computer. "I seem to be stuck. I have been working on my Higgs Boson paper for," he looked at his watch, "two hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-three seconds."

"Writers block?"

"I'm not sure." His eyes furrowed

"Maybe you need a break. Come on and eat." Howard motioned at the rest of the group.

"Fine," Sheldon sighed. He walked and sat in his spot, grabbing a fork and his order of Thai.

"Your twang's gone," noted Penny from beside him. Sheldon sighed again, his nose detecting a floral scent of cotton and honeysuckle. Was that Penny?

"Do you miss her?" Penny asked after she received no reply from Sheldon. After dismissing the shock of having spent so much time thinking of Penny and once he had managed to clear his mind, Sheldon realized that he did not miss Savannah. He also became very aware of Penny's proximity to his person. He minded not that she was invading his bubble, but that it set him on fire. He felt the heat radiate through his body as if he never left Texas.

"I prefer it here," Sheldon finally responded.

Later that evening, Sheldon opened his eyes to stare into the darkness of his bedroom. He was restless. Since his return to Pasadena, his senses had become hyper aware, and his cognitive function was suffering. Penny's honeysuckle smell drifted into his brain and hadn't drifted out. The light and airy fragrance clouded his mind. With a groan, he stood. This was enough foolishness.

Quietly, Sheldon padded out into living room, opened the door, and crossed the hallway. He stood before Penny's door with his knuckles poised to knock. Texas had changed him, he thought to himself. How curious? A week ago he would never dare to do what he was about to do.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny," he whispered.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny,"

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Penny,"

Penny opened her door. "Hey, Sheldon. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Penny," he blurted, cutting her off. "I missed you."

"Awww, thank you, Sweetie," Her lips turned up into a bright smile. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Sheldon looked down into her electric green eyes. Like fireflies, he noted.

His gaze drifted down to her lips. Without a thought, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back, feeling the warmth on his cheeks, and watched as Penny's eyes turned to an expression of pure bewliderment. He licked his lips, tasting the sweet tartness of her lemon-flavored lip balm.

"Sheldon," her voice was barely audible, "would you like some tea?" He followed her into her apartment.

…

Savannah held a hand to her chest. She thought she had surely died. It was too much. This had to be heaven. Falling into a chair, she held the piece of paper to her heart. She still couldn't believe it. Yet, right there in her hands was the deep to the Cooper acreage, signed to her.

Finally, after she was convinced that the paper would not turn to dust if she let it go, Savannah set it on the paper and read Sheldon's note again.

"Savannah, I had no use for all of this. I hope you will find it appealing." The piece of paper was taped to a package of sunflower seeds.

…

AN: _**BAZINGA!**_ Bet you didn't see that one coming! Let me know what you guys think, kay?


End file.
